


myosotis scorpioides

by thefriendyouleftinthehallway



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Planet, Amnesia, Crash Landing, Dissociation, Hallucinations, M/M, Sample, Stranded, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendyouleftinthehallway/pseuds/thefriendyouleftinthehallway
Summary: Kirk and Spock are the lone survivors of a shuttle crash following an unforeseen meteor shower in space. However, the air of the planet which the Galileo 7 landed on contains a chemical cocktail that causes retrograde amnesia, hallucinations, and dissociation. When will they find home?(Short because I don't know if people will actually want to read it so I'm debating whether or not to continue it).
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 23
Kudos: 29





	myosotis scorpioides

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some spaced-out, dream-like K/S with gentle aesthetics.

When he woke up, it was both slowly and suddenly. In a way, similar to when one is deep underwater, and they swim their way to the surface before breaking through into air again. He was in something he knew was a shuttle, and his shirt was a colour he knew was gold. 

Another man, in a blue shirt, was slumped over him, alive but static. Unconscious. 

He took a few seconds just to watch his hands move, familiarising himself with the idea of consciousness. When he lifted his head to survey his surroundings, there was a cold trickling sensation down his face. The cold gradually became hot. He lifted his fingers to his lips, and dabbed at the liquid; they came back red. His nose was bleeding. 

That was okay. 

He let it drip down his chin, slowly crawl over his neck, wet the collar of his shirt. He pulled the man in the blue shirt off of his lap, delicately laying him down on the floor. He took note of the man’s pointed ears and slanted eyebrows, and curiously felt his own with the tips of his fingers, noting the difference curiously. 

There were other men around the shuttle. Three of them. Their shirts were red, and all of them were dead. That felt wrong. 

The door of the shuttle was missing. It had probably popped off when they slammed into the surface of the planet… what? As he went to leave, the man in the blue shirt stirred, and sat up. His nose started to bleed as he did, green. 

“Your nose is bleeding,” said gold-shirt. 

“I had noticed,” blue-shirt replied, looking up at the other, as if only just seeing him. 

“We’re alive,” gold-shirt continued. 

“I had noticed,” blue-shirt repeated. 

“There are more, but they’re dead,” gold-shirt said, gesturing around. 

Blue-shirt, who had yet to show any feelings on his face (much to gold-shirt’s confusion) nodded succinctly after a quick glance around the shuttle, and pulled himself to his feet. He moved towards gold-shirt slowly. He staggered, squinting at the bright world outside the empty doorway, and gold-shirt placed a firm, steadying hand on his arm. 

“What are  _ you _ ?” the gold-shirt asked. 

Blue-shirt looked down at his arms, turning them over, sleeves blue. “I am blue,” he said. 

“I’m gold,” gold-shirt said. 

Gold saw moths dancing in his peripherals, and swiped at them, but his hand passed right through. 

Blue took his wrist, a little too tight, and they walked out of the shuttle together. 

**Author's Note:**

> SHORT BECAUSE IT’S A SAMPLE: I DON’T KNOW WHETHER I’LL CONTINUE IT OR NOT.   
> Opinions/thoughts?


End file.
